


Weapons Score Boyfriends

by orphan_account



Series: FairGame Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Cute, Developing Relationship, French Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weapons, date proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Weapons are the extension of huntsman and huntresses alike. It's what connects them together.or Clover and Qrow get together over Harbinger.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: FairGame Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Weapons Score Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> FairGame Week 2020: Day 3  
>  ~~Family~~ / **Weapons**

There was a certain calmness to renovating a weapon piece by piece, watching as each essential component worked in tandem with another to create a masterpiece one could claim as their own. It was liberating and Qrow would always feel a sense of pride for his weapon. The soot that conjugated under his fingernails was a mild annoyance, but it was very much worth it to see Harbinger shine after a deep clean. An easy smile proudly tugs at the corner of his thin lips, ringed finger trailing along the weapons sheathed form. Each bump and curved rings a familiar tune that has Qrow reminiscing of old times. At one time, Harbinger was just a design on a dingy, wrinkled paper. Many edits of how a young Qrow would imagine how his weapon would operate and how he would imitate his favorite huntsman whilst retaining its originality. He recalls the times he was wide awake from the darkest night to the early mornings when the birds would begin to sing. Due to his fixation, his weapon only took a shy of a month to be completed. He remembers the feeling of completion and sheer joy of finally being able to wield Harbinger succeeding the long process of trial and error. Present day Qrow huffs at the image of his childlike self, feeling a bit embarrassed about his odd fixation towards his weapon. However, once he is self reminded of his niece’s own fixation, he feels just a tad bit better. She did resemble him in a few ways… 

On second thought, it only managed to make him feel more self-conscious of his abnormal love for his weapon. 

Shaking his head, the huntsman grasps his red wrapped hilt and lifts the weapon. He inspects the weapon thoroughly before he uses two fingers around the trigger on the hilt of his blade. The telltale sounds of the clicking and ratcheting of his weapons is like music to his ears and soon he’s holding the sword form of his weapon. Taking a step back from the workstation table, he twirls his blade in the air before expertly catching it and pressing the trigger, releasing the shotgun mode and aiming it towards the door. Qrow has a cocky grin on his face at his performance and he nearly misses the figure standing in the doorway. Once he does, he curses loudly and fumbles with his weapon, Harbinger nearly meeting its fatal doom to the tiled floor. Thankfully, Qrow manages to get a firm grip on the handle and reverts his weapon back to its inactive form, sheathing it behind him in its normal place. Once he feels the sharp tinge of his earlier panic ebb away, he turns towards the door where he sees Clover smiling at him, clearly amused. The dark haired huntsman clears his throat and leans his right elbow awkwardly against the workstation table. He forces a smile to his face as he greets the unexpected guest.

“So,” Qrow winces at the crack in his voice. “You come here often?”

Qrow wasn’t sure if that was necessarily the right decision to flirt mindlessly with the man, but it didn’t seem to matter anymore once he was rewarded with a heart-fluttering laugh. He watches as the corner of Clover’s eyes crinkle and his body tilt forward slightly at the force of his laugh. The male is soon standing upright and making his way to him. However, Clover comes in a little too close and Qrow is unconsciously stepping back. Attuned to the movement, Clover gives an apologetic smile. Qrow silently curses at himself. That’s the exact opposite of what he desired.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to crowd you.” He says smoothly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Qrow dismisses.

He’d get another chance. Determined to change the subject, Qrow sits leaning his back against the table with his arms crossed. 

“What are you doing here?” Qrow asks.

“I heard someone in here and got curious. Imagine my shock when I see a gun pointed towards me.” Clover teases jokingly leaving Qrow to bury his face in his hand.

“Sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting visitors.”

“You can make it up to me by showing me more of your weapon.” 

Clover’s proposal sounds harmless, but Qrow can’t help but speculate if there’s an underlying meaning to the fellow huntsman’s request. Qrow nods his head and answers with a brief “sure” before he’s removing his weapon from behind him to present it to the other. Qrow repeats his earlier movement in shifting the weapon into its sword form. Clover whistles loudly at the transformation causing Qrow to chuckle softly at his antics. 

“What’s its name?”

The question catches Qrow completely off guard. It’s been a long time since anyone has asked him that question, and he could only count on one hand to account for the people who did ask. Ozpin, the person who was there when he finished the weapon. Raven, when he’d shown her Harbinger immediately after completing it. James, after Qrow had asked for the name of his own weapons. And Ruby, when she gazed upon its beauty for the first time. Any other time he would mention the name in passing and others would either inquire fleetingly about it or just accept it. Qrow felt an unfamiliar feeling swell in his chest, but once he realized he had been silent for a moment too long he laughed, feeling jittery. 

“Sorry, you caught me off guard.” Qrow tries to explain. “It’s Harbinger.”

“Harbinger.” Clover says, testing the name on his lips. He nods and turns to Qrow with a wide smile. “I like it.”

Qrow needed to have a talk with James to make smiles like that illegal; this man was _unfair_ and shouldn’t be allowed to possess such a smile. Qrow has to tear his eyes away from Clover less he ends up with an impromptu heart attack. 

“Yeah. I was always proud of the name.” Qrow states.

“You should be. It’s fitting.” Clover says leaning on the table, eyes boring into the side of Qrow’s head. The latter gives in and gives Clover a side eye. Clover tilts his head with a lifted brow like a knowing father and it has Qrow giggling at him, shaking his head.

“Right.”

A pause.

“You wanna see something cool?”

* * *

The cicadas are buzzing when Qrow mockingly clears his throat loudly. The intensity of the sun makes the outside feel humid, but they chose the perfect time to be out; the clouds have provided a cooling shield to the earth below with pockets of light for the sun to still peak through to continue to provide efficient lighting. There’s a gentle, barely there breeze that softly whispers in the air. Clover is currently perched in front of him on the grass, acting as his audience with his undivided attention. Qrow is faced away from him only to dramatically turn to face him. Clover is barely suppressing his giggles.

“Ladies. Gentlemen. And one Clover.” 

That earns him a snort.

“I present the wonderful, the amazing, the dashing,” Qrow winks at Clover, “Harbinger!”

Clover gives a loud cheer and claps obnoxiously to mimic a crowd. Qrow idly wonders why he finds their childish behavior to be so overly amusing, but he doesn’t question it. He’s having too much fun to care or feel self-conscious. With Harbinger already in sword mode, Qrow pulls the trigger on the hilt that commands the hilt to extend. The blade part of his weapon extends and curves to form the scythe. Qrow performs flashy moves such as spinning the weapon around his body before slamming the blade into the ground for a final pose. Qrow turns to look towards Clover and he doesn’t expect to see this… look in his eyes as he gazes at him. Qrow cannot place the meaning, but the intensity nearly takes his breath away. There’s a notable pause before Clover stands, tilting his head slightly to the side in a cute manner. Qrow wonders if the motion was purposeful or not.

“That was amazing.” Clover compliments.

This time, Qrow does stop breathing for a moment. It may have just been his imagination, but he loosely believes that Clover wanted to say that _he_ was amazing instead of his weapon. Perhaps that was just his crush addled mind playing tricks on him with false hope. But even as he continues to stare at Clover, a small part of him believes his hypothesis to be true. However, now really wasn’t the time to be having these thoughts right in front of the person he constantly fantasizes about. Qrow mentally shakes himself from his stupor. Right, he should be responding. Except, he doesn’t get a chance to because he’s currently being kissed. Wait, what?

Qrow’s entire essence halts to focus on the pure softness of Clover’s lips. The touch was feathery and only lasted for a minute before the feeling was gone. Qrow suddenly felt cold. He wanted the warmth that accompanied the kiss to return, so he took it into his own hands to grab Clover by the lapels of his uniform and pull him back to return the kiss; cautiously but without hesitation. The warmth accompanying the kiss warms Qrow to the core and he feels himself melting, seeking more heat by pressing himself close to Clover. The other laughs breathlessly into the kiss and wraps his arms around Qrow’s thin waist. Qrow felt Clover’s tongue against his lips, asking to be invited inside. It wasn’t long before their tongues were intertwined. It had been so long since either of them had kissed anyone and it portrayed this. It was messy, a mixture of tongues and teeth, saliva building. Before the urgency could build to a breaking point, Qrow separated their lips, a string of saliva that connected them snapping between them. 

Whoa.

“That was…” Qrow pauses, incapable of finding a proper word.

“Something.” Clover settles on as he shares the sentiment.

“Yeah.”

Their gazes meet each other.

Qrow isn’t sure who laughed first, but soon they’re leaning against each other as they fall into a fit of giggles. There wasn’t anything necessarily humorous about the situation, but the situation was just surreal. First they were discussing weapons and then it delved into a near full on makeout session. What went right? Maybe now Qrow doesn’t need to subject himself to clumsily waltz around Clover any longer. 

Their fit has finally subsided but they make no move to pull away from each other. 

“We should do this again.” Clover suggestions as he entangles Qrow’s fingers with his own.

“Which part?” Qrow smirks and Clover mirrors the look.

“All of it? Next time it can be with Kingfisher instead.”

Qrow hums thoughtfully. It wasn’t a bad idea. Especially if he got to make out with Clover again. Qrow easily agrees and later they’re discussing plans for the next time. Harbinger was really a gift.


End file.
